Holiday und Lofty
Holiday und Lofty sind ein Erdpony und Pegasus Liebespaar sowie die Tanten von Scootaloo aus Ponyville Mysteries: Riddle of the Rusty. Geschichte In Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs sind Holiday und Lofty zu Besuch bei Scootaloo und erleben mit wie sich das Fohlen Skeedaddle beim Schönheitsfleckenclub für seine Hilfe bedankt die ihm seinen Schönheitsfleck bescherte. Holiday findet es aufregend das die drei wirklich die Gabe besitzen anderen Ponys zu helfen. Scootaloo glaubt allerdings nicht das ihnen dafür der Ruhm gebührt. Das sieht Holiday anders, Das Trio hat Skeedaddle ermutigt neues zu probieren und weil sie ihn unterstützt haben hatte er Erfolg. So eine Hilfe könnte Lofty auch gebrachen. Zwar hat sie schon ihren Fleck, aber sie kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden welches Muster sie auf die Decke machen soll den sie gerade näht. Dazu fällt dem Trio einiges das ihr weiterhilft. Da müssen die Taten schon wieder nach Hause schnell klären sie noch wer die Tage auf Scootaloo acht gibt und verabschieden sich bis nächste Woche. Zwischenzeitlich kehren Scootaloos Eltern Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood nach Ponyville zurück weil sie mit ihrer Tochter nach Shire Lanker ziehen wollen. Da Scootaloo aber nicht von ihren Freunden weg will, fast der Schönheitsfleckenclub verschiedenen Pläne um ihre Eltern zu überzeugen. Nachdem diese aber allesamt fehlschlugen geht Scootaloo zu ihren Tanten um die Abreise ihrer Eltern abzuwarten. Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle begleiten ihre Freundin. Gegen Abend erreicht das Trio das Haus von Scootaloos Tanten. Die beiden freuen sich über die Überraschung und Lofty hat sogar eine für die Drei. Ihre Decke hat den Schönheitsfleckenclub zum Motto. Die beiden lieben die Geschichten der Drei über die Ponys denen sie geholfen haben, also wollte Lofty ihre Taten mit dieser Besonderen Decke ehren. Doch bei dem Trio will keine Freude aufkommen. Scootaloo erzählt ihren Tanten das ihre Eltern sie nach Shire Lanker mitnehmen wollen. Holiday ist etwas verwundet das Snap und Mane ihr nicht erzählt haben das sie kommen. Scootaloo vermutet dass das Postpony die Postkarte an Holliday zu ihr gebracht hat und gibt sie ihren Tanten. Scootaloo liebt ja ihre Familie aber sie ist auch gerne bei ihren Freunden und sie will sich nicht entscheiden. Ihre Eltern bleiben nicht in Ponyville weil ihr Job zu wichtig ist. Da kommt Apple Bloom eine neue Idee, Scootaloos Eltern sind die einzigen Ponys in Equestria die tun können was sie tun, genau wie der Schönheitsfleckenclub was ihre Flecken beweisen. Dem Stimmt Sweetie Belle zu, ihr Job ist es das andere Ponys ihre Bestimmung finden. Scootaloo begreift das außer ihnen es niemand kann, wen ihre Eltern sie also trennen ist es genau so schlimm als würde sie ihre Jobs aufgeben. Nur wie soll man es ihnen Erklären. Holiday und Lofty meinen das die drei ihnen das nicht erklären müssen, ihre Schönheitsfleckenclub-Decke wird es. Am nächsten Tag geht Scootaloo zu ihren Eltern und möchte ihnen etwas zeigen bevor sie abfahren. Sie führt sie zum Rathaus wo eine Zeremonie mit vielen Gästen zu ehren des Schönheitsfleckenclubs stattfindet. Rainbow Dash erklärt das heute der Schönheitsfleckenclub-Feiertag ist, aber sie konnten noch nicht anfangen wen nicht alle da sind. Rainbow Dash fliegt Scootaloo zur Bühne und alle Feiern den Club. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das diese drei Ponys die seltene Gabe teilen anderen zu helfen ihre wahre Bestimmung zu finden. Diese Aufgabe könne nur sie erfüllen und auch nur gemeinsam. Das erinnert Scootaloos Eltern an jemanden. Zu ehren dessen was der Schönheitsfleckenclub getan hat und noch weiter für die Ponys dieser Stadt tun wird, übergibt die Bürgermeisterin dem Trio den Dreihufigen Schlüssel der Stadt. Dazu gibt es noch einen Überflieger Wonderbolt Salut, worüber Scootaloos Eltern Buff sind. Da treten Holiday und Lofty an Snap und Mane heran, Holiday weiß nicht ob ihr kleiner Bruder weiß wie wichtig Scootaloo und ihre Freunde hier sind, Aber er wird es schon bald erfahren wie Lofty anmerkt. Die Bürgermeisterin gibt das Wort an Skeedaddle. Er erzählt das der Schönheitsfleckenclub ein Camp organisiert hat um jungen Fohlen zu helfen ihre Flecken zu bekommen (Siehe: Offen für alles). Der Schönheitsfleckenclub sieht in allen Ponys immer das Beste, auch wen das Pony es selbst nicht mal sehen kann. Snap und Mane könne nicht fasse wie wichtig der Club ist. Rainbow erzählt das es noch viel mehr ist als nur irgend ein Club, der Schönheitsfleckenclub hat so ziemlich allen Ponys hier geholfen und nicht nur den Ponys, er hilft allen Kreaturen wie Terramar und Gabby beweisen. Holiday und die Bürgermeisterin machen klar das ob die Drei andere ermutigen ihr Besonderes Talent zu entdecken, wie Tender Taps oder sie inspirieren zu tun was ihr Herz ihnen sagt, wie Diamond Tiara. Die drei Fohlen geben der Stadt etwas das kein anderes Pony hat. In dem Moment hört man die Zugpfeife. Snap und Mane bitten Scootaloo zu sich. Alle denken das die Feier nichts genützt hat. Snap und Mane und mein Erklären das sie auch nur das best für Scootaloo wollen und bis jetzt dachten sie sie wüsten was das wäre. Scootaloo ist ihnen offenbar sehr ähnlich, sie hat eine Aufgabe die nur sie erfüllen kann, sie liebt sie und sie hilft allen in Equestria. Und manchmal entgehen einem dadurch andere Dinge die man liebt, wie ihrer Tochter dabei zuzusehen wie sie ein Pony wird auf das sie stolz sind. Anders gesagt, sie verstehen das Scootaloo bleiben will, sie ist ihren Eltern zutiefst dankbar. Große Umarmung. Es tut Snap und Mane leid das sie es nicht viel früher erkannt haben. Ihre Arbeit ist auch ihr Lebenssinn, sie könnten sie nicht lassen, Deshalb könne sie das auch nicht von Scootaloo verlangen. Hätten sie bloß nicht schon ihr Haus verkauft wie Lofty anmerkt. Holiday möchte nicht das sie ihren Bruder ärgert da sie schon eine Lösung haben. Da der Schönheitsfleckenclub Ponyville zu einem guten Ort macht, haben sie beschlossen herzuziehen. Also kann Scootaloo bei ihnen Wohnen wen sie möchte. Sie möchte und natürlich kommen ihre Eltern sie besuchen. Und damit heißt es Schönheitsfleckenclub für Immer. Auftritte Holiday Lofty Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Scootaloo Ihre Nichte Holiday Snap Shutter Ihr jüngerer Bruder Mane Allgood Ihre Schwägerin Galerie Trivia *Holiday und Lofty sind die ersten Charaktere einer My little Pony Bücherreihe die in der TV-Serie auftreten. *Michael Vogel bestätigte das Holiday und Lofty LGBT-Charaktere sind. (Personen deren Liebesinteressen vom Standard abweichen.) Verweise Navboxen en:Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty Kategorie:Nebencharaktere